Yesterday's Tomorrow
by SassyShots
Summary: When a prank goes terribly wrong, the Vanflower heiress flees the castle and the Marauders are left wondering just where exactly it was that they went too far. Her return for Sixth Year has them scrambling to make things right and regain her trust, but there's something not quite right. Perhaps when she went in to the Forbidden Forest, she came out a tad bit more...forbidden.


**Author's Note:** Here it is! For those of you who follow me on Tumblr, you got a forewarning that this little jewel was going to make its appearance shortly, and now it's here! I'm really excited for this (and nervous, of course) so I'm hoping it takes off well. Who knows! I'm just happy to fling myself into the fantastical world of Harry Potter and our favorite troublemakers! (;

 **Story Information:**  
 _*Rating:_ Fiction M- for language, adult themes/situations, violence/fighting/some gore and graphic material, spell throwing, curses, etc!  
 _*Pairing:_ Both James Potter/OC and Sirius Black/OC, possible James/OC/Sirius endgame as suggested by a friend...because we obviously can't control ourselves, so to be determined! (Don't kill me Jily lovers!)  
-Casting: Isadora, _Daisy Clementine Smith._ Multiple other OC's will be announced.  
 _*Time Period:_ Marauders Era  
 _*Warning!:_ This piece will divert from the canon line in multiple ways; the addition of an OC as a main character, OC's cast as multiple other characters, some events altered or added, timelines tweaked and twisted...or changed altogether. I'm a lover of a happier Marauder Era, so let that be some foreshadowing on my part. I'm not saying everything will be happy-go-lucky, but if you're looking for something that sticks to the way it was written the first go around, this might not be the story for you. Or it might, you never know! There will be referencing of knowledge found in the novels/movies, as well as multiple fan resources.  
 _*Credits:_ My lovely Pre-Reader, _**ChildOfDivinity!** _

***Sneak Peeks/Posting Alerts/Story Extras:** Find it all on Tumblr at **SassyfiedScribbles** , your go-to for everything story related!

Support and feedback is always coveted and encouraged, and definitely welcomed! Please keep any story hate or flaming/bullying to yourself however, positive criticism is the best way to help anyone. There are plenty of stories out there, if this one isn't for you, I encourage you to find one that is!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related from the novels/movies/Pottermore/any other resource. I also do not own anything recognizable/trademarked/copyrighted. All of that belongs to its own creators, authors, directors, producers, etc. I do own my original character, and personal plot bunnies!**_

* * *

 _Oh lights go down, i_ _n the moment we're lost and found,_  
 _And I just wanna be by your side, i_ _f these wings could fly._  
 _Oh damn these walls,_  
 _In the moment we're ten feet tall, a_ _nd how you told me after it all,_  
 _We'd remember tonight..._  
 _For the rest of our lives.  
_ **Wings, Birdy** _  
_

* * *

 _ **Late April, Fourth Year**_  
 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_  
 _ **The Highlands of Scotland-**_

The shiver rippling along her spine had long since become a permanent sensation as she placed one foot in front of the other, holding herself to a steady pace despite the fact that her fingers trembled and her breathing had turned shallow with a fear she refused to acknowledge. Their muffled whispers and gleeful snickers echoed ahead of her, so she didn't worry much for the path that she took through the darkness as she braved the shadows growing between the thick canopies of trees. Her fingers still found themselves tightening reflexively around the finely carved and polished wand hidden within the pocket of her cloak when a single twig snapped suddenly, much too close for her comfort, but she refused to pull the warmed instrument out and cast a single _Lumos_.

She had promised him, and this was her only chance to make things right.

It was quite the feat to accomplish however, once taking notice that it was quiet...much _too_ quiet. Really, even though it was a heavily populated forest with all kinds of creatures skittering to and fro, there seemed to be a lack of noise. Pure silence.

Except for her.

She froze in her steps, swallowing roughly through the sudden tightness in her throat as her eyes, a shocking blue color, darted back and forth wildly through the shadows before her. Already it was complicated enough to see through the leaves and branches, the inexplicable pools of darkness that seemed almost alive, loitering here and there between trees; but the fact that it was a new moon only increased the severity of the issue, blanketing the forest in a thick, impenetrable darkness. Slowly, she twisted on her heels, searching for any sign of the boys she had followed so willingly into the dead of night. Catching sight of nothing, a sinking feeling found itself making a home in the pit of her stomach, an ominous dread that forced her hand from the hidden pocket, wand clutched between her fingers and all. Her promise be damned.

Tongue wetting her lips, her call for them left her mouth in a tentative whisper, barely a sound. It echoed back to her, bouncing from one thick trunk to another before assaulting her ears, never answered.

 _Where had they...?_

Of course.

It had never been about following them on this one little excursion to make up for her faux-pas and regain her title as one of their group. It had only ever been about leading her on, allowing her to become tangled and twisted within the overbearing trees before leaving her there, stranded and alone to find her way back out. They lied.

Her shoulders drooped immediately, her throat threatening to squeeze even tighter as she swallowed back the emotion that verged on the edge of her well-honed control, slamming violently against the walls of her heart and demanding to be set free. Her arm fell to her side, the warm stick of wood forgotten in her palm as she wilted visibly, sinking in on herself until she found that she had taken a perch upon a downed log without memory of doing so. The ache was one she could feel in her chest, a sting of loneliness and betrayal; he didn't even know the entire story! He had just assumed and acted rashly, something he was apt to do quite often and in astounding levels of equal hilarity and danger. There had been no voice of reason, no moment to explain, but only his burning rage of judgement and the four months of solitude that accompanied horrid little revenges after that. She didn't understand how it was that her best friends, her _very_ best friends, could so easily-

The growl was deep, menacing, a feral snarl that rumbled through a chest and shook the air.

Her heart didn't beat, her lungs didn't breathe, and her thoughts no longer swirled chaotically through her consistently running mind. It had all stopped the second _that_ sound took to the air, freezing the very pumping of her blood and any other function she possessed.

Snapping of teeth, fangs clashing and lips curling.

It all started once more, a single gasping breath and a thundering echo in her chest. They became shallow after that, minor hyperventilation's that barely provided her body with the oxygen necessary to breathe, much less see through the sudden barrage of heavy black dots, spotting rapidly across her vision. Her body was ice cold, and not because of the chill in the air or lack of moonlight to see by, it was with a pure terror and fright unlike anything she had ever once experienced. Her head was bowed submissively, unable to rise from its prone position it had taken unknowingly as she stared blankly at the ground beneath her dangling feet.

Paws padding, twigs snapping, grass rustling.

They were huge, easily the size of her hand and more. She didn't think she had ever been quite so close to an animal with paws that large once they came to a stop right before her, poised artfully on the small patch of ground her curtain of wispy blonde locks allowed her to see. The form was tense, another sharp bark and then a feral snarl thundered in her ears, the sound both demanding and malicious. Somehow, she found the strength to lift her head even though she choked on something that was a cross between a wail and a sob, one agonizingly slow inch at time, until she found herself staring into a pair of eyes.

They watched her every move, her every breath, with a gaze the color of fresh blood on the snow. A small squeak of some unintelligible plea escaped quivering lips, and the beast before her seemed to almost reconsider before its lips curled back over glistening fangs with the promise of nothing but pain.

She never should have gone into the forest.

It was forbidden, after all.

* * *

 _ **The Following Morning-**_

The little first year Ravenclaw was a sight to see, prim and proper in a freshly pressed uniform and a stack of books already wedged beneath her arm as she made for the Herbology Greenhouses for the first class of the day, a spare book propped open in her free hand while her eyes scanned the words, soaking up the new knowledge hungrily. Her brown hair was pin straight, her eyes were the same color, and they refused to part with said source of new information as she hurried along, the heels of her shined shoes clicking poshly against the ancient stone pathways. Perhaps, had she spared a single glance to look where she had been going, she would have managed to keep her books and her feet from flying up in the air.

But that wasn't the case.

With an _'Oomph!'_ and a squeal as the treasured reading materials flew out of her arms and her elbows connected with the ground, the little Ravenclaw gave an exasperated sigh, twinging from the sting of contact on her skin. She frowned, unable to fathom the sudden hump in the pathway that had mysteriously materialized out of thin air, for it had never been there before. And it was just her luck, on the day that she had finally managed to tear herself away from her usual breakfast debate with friends, early too!

She scrambled to her feet, brown eyes centered on those precious books and her teeth worrying her lip at the thought of Madam Pince's wrath had any suffered damage from the fall. Brushing at her skirt, her eyebrows furrowed when they came in contact with a sticky substance that had spread over the black fabric and a stray panicked thought threatened to take over when the idea that she had somehow found herself in the middle of a castle-wide, infamous Marauders prank came to mind. Her head snapped from side to side, but with not a single other person in sight and no uproarious laughter filling the air, she considered herself safe.

So she looked down, finding the thick, sludgy liquid that had stained her uniform, steadily creeping across the white threads of her button down shirt and the cracks of the stones she stood upon. Then she looked further down, finding the hump that was actually a heap that was actually a body; twisted and mangled, skin paler than that of the ghosts that roamed the castles and riddled with deep grooves, slashes, bites.

And screamed.

* * *

 _No Editing Beta, so all grammar mistakes are my own! Anything driving you crazy? Just let me know! Happy Reading! :D_

* * *

 _Want More? Find out about these characters and even more! Everything from sneak peeks, casting calls, looks into their lives, and discussions with the actual characters! Updates and announcements will also be posted over the stories you follow and love! Just search and follow **SassyfiedScribbles** on Tumblr now, for your special look into the fandom!_


End file.
